The combination of a hurricane shutter and security grill is becoming a necessity in the southeast United States. The increased propensity for criminal elements to accumulate in these states is nationally renowned from criminal statistics. Home and commercial burglaries have reached an all time high and are continuing to rise in these states. The necessity of a security grill to secure each and every window is well established by the demand expressed for this device.
In addition the southeastern states have visited upon them annually tropical storms and hurricanes which add to the tenuous situation. The property owner must protect his interests against both acts of man and nature. In order to reduce these twin burdens, the property owner requires a double duty device to provide security and safety against these acts. The invention presented herein provides the answer to this need by supplying in one apparatus a security grill which upon the demands of the weather can be converted into a hurricane shutter to ward off the elements.
While it does not appear that a combination of hurricane shutter and security grill has been proposed several patents have been issued on security grills or storm shutters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,704 to Covington illustrates a storm shutter installation of an apparatus which provides only storm protection to glass windows. Channels are affixed to the building adjacent to the upper and lower parts of the window and a panel is inserted into the channels with means provided for tightly grasping the panel in the lower channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,729 to Watters shows a retaining device which provides open work guards for windows accomplished by securing devices each having a base or body portion made fast to the building by bolts or other suitable locking means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,434 to Hance details a security screen with supporting frame for installation over a conventional metal window casing. The device encompasses a metal frame supporting a heavy diamond mesh screen provided with a wrap-around flange about its periphery permitting it to be slipped over the edges of the metal window casing where it is secured by its clamping screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,661 to Carney demonstrates a storm protection window brace. The device consists of plurality of intercrossing structural members having rubber strips attached beneath each member, extending co-extensive with the length thereof and in contact with the window glass and being in complementary spaced relationship on alternate sides of the window glass so as to strengthen the window glass and dampen vibrations occurring therein by subdividing the window brace into a substantially checker-boarded pattern of reinforced areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,081 to Maskell shows a flood barrier intended for use in conjunction with the doorways of homes. The barrier comprises a U-shaped channel structure, the legs of which are secured either to the walls of the home immediately adjacent to a door frame or to inner faces of the door opening, with the back of the U extending across the door sill.